


Sei sempre stato tu

by Noruwei



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruwei/pseuds/Noruwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto non saprebbe dire esattamente quando ha incominciato ad essere attratto da Haru. <br/>[MakoHaru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sei sempre stato tu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Sei sempre stato tu  
>  **Fandom:** Free!  
>  **Pairing:** Haruka/Makoto  
>  **Rating:** Rosso  
>  **Word count:** 803  
>  **Note:** scritta per il p0rn Fest #7 di fanfic_italia col prompt Haruka/Makoto, _sei sempre stato tu_.

Makoto non saprebbe dire esattamente quando ha incominciato ad essere attratto da Haru, forse da sempre, dalla prima volta che i loro occhi si sono incrociati e aveva pensato che il suo vicino di casa fosse davvero strambo e, alla fine, non importa che lo comandi a bacchetta o che sia lui a fare qualsiasi cosa voglia perché si tratta di Haru e per Makoto è la persona più importante dopo i suoi fratellini.

Makoto ha sette anni quando si masturba per la prima volta e nella sua mente c'è soloHaruHaruHaru e il suo viso, il suo corpo nell'acqua, in piscina, sotto la doccia, il modo sfuggente e fottutamente eccitante di guardarlo, l'asciugamano sulle spalle mentre si asciuga i capelli.  
La verità è che Makoto ha un po' paura perché dopotutto sta facendo fantasie sul suo migliore amico, ma, insomma, quello non significa che lui sia quella parolina che inizia con f, quella là, che dicono i bambini a scuola, frocio. No, anche se qualcuno mormora che lui e Haru stiano insieme visto che passano gli intervalli attaccati l'uno all'altro, nessuno a Makoto però a mai dato noia perché Makoto è sempre gentile con tutti, ma alle volte vorrebbe essere solo un poco più coraggioso.

Quando arriva Rin Makoto scopre cos'è la gelosia perché, anche se non lo dà a vedere, lo sa che Haru è un po' affascinato da quel ragazzino dai capelli viola che dice e fa tutto quello che vuole, con quei modi svogliati ed espansivi.  
In un certo senso quello è il periodo in cui Makoto capisce di essersi innamorato del suo migliore amico e di odiare quel Rin Matsuoka, anche se non è che lo odi-odi, perché lui non è capace di odiare davvero, però...

Il fatto è che i sogni non rendono fedeltà alla realtà, quando Haru glielo succhia davvero. Makoto ha quindici anni e ha sognato quel momento da- quanto? Otto? Nove? Boh. Tanto, comunque.  
Makoto ha diciassette anni e gli ormoni in subbuglio mentre si morde a sangue le labbra per non venire dopo due fottuti minuti, solo che Haru mentre glielo lecca come se fosse un ghiacciolo non leva gli occhi dai suoi, quindi Makoto è costretto a serrarli, come la mascella.

«Haru?» sussurra dopo, sdraiandosi sul letto, lo sperma bianco sul fazzoletto buttato nel cestino, ma Haruka non lo guarda, le labbra leggermente socchiuse e se Makoto pensa a cosa stessero facendo tre minuti prima quelle stesse labbra non riesce a non eccitarsi un po'.  
«Mpf» si lascia sfuggire Haru, quando le dita di Makoto sfiorano il rigonfiamento dei boxer.  
«Vuoi che lo faccia?» mormora e gli occhi di Haru lo fissano di nuovo, inespressivi, ma ora c'è quella sfumatura vaga di preghiera, solo che Haru è troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo a voce.

Il sesso con Haru è distratto e veloce, come una farfalla che vola, qualcosa che va e viene, tanto che alle volte Makoto pensa di essersi sognato tutto. Haru non lo implora mai, lo fissa solo e Makoto obbedisce, la prima volta che lo fanno hanno sedici anni e va tutto male, il giorno dopo Haru gli dice che vuole riprovare guardandolo negli occhi e Makoto arrossisce perché solo Haru può dire quelle cose senza battere ciglio, però alla fine dice che è okay, la verità è che non sa dire di no ad Haru.  
Dopo Haru traccia linee sul suo corpo, con l'unghia, sulle sue spalle, poi lo bacia dappertutto fino a portarlo al massimo dell'eccitazione e Makoto è convinto che Haru si diverta a torturarlo in quel modo.  
Però alla fine va bene.

«Vuoi che lo faccia?» mormora, al suo orecchio, e la sua voce questa volta ha una sfumatura tagliente e dolce allo stesso tempo perché Makoto ama Haru, lo ama davvero, però lo odia insieme, per il modo in cui guarda Rin, ora che è tornato dall'Australia, per le cose che gli fa fare, per tutto, perché Makoto non vuole essere come quella parola che inizia con la f.  
Haru gli mordicchia il collo. «Ti prego» si lascia sfuggire e allora Makoto lo scopa perché non sa dire di no ad Haru, che lo vuole, lo vuole davvero, essere sbattuto, è qualcosa di cui Haru ha bisogno, come nuotare.  
Poi raccoglie i suoi vestiti, il costume, i jeans, l'uniforme scolastica, Makoto lo guarda rivestirsi ed è bello Haru, così bello, mentre si mordicchia il labbro, e Makoto gli passa la cravatta.  
«Grazie».  
Haru quella notte dorme a casa Tachibana perché è il suo migliore amico, è quello che dice sua madre, anche perché Haru non riesce a camminare bene, ora.

«Haru» mormora, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio sul comodino. È l'una di notte.  
«Uh» mugugna l'amico, stringendosi a lui, e Makoto sta per dirglielo – sei sempre stato tu, solo tu, Haru – invece non lo fa perché le labbra di Haru sono sulle sue.  
(Lo so).


End file.
